Mistake!
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Um, a-aku benar-benar menyukaimu, maukah kau... ja-jadi ke-kekasihku?" / "Menyukaiku, ya? Baiklah, kita pacaran." / TUNGGU! DIA BUKAN SASUKE! / Sakura salah nembak orang dan rasanya dia ingin pingsa saat itu juga / KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku, AU, gaje, abal. RnR / Chap 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**_Mistake!_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Genre : Rommance, Drama_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mendesah pelan, melipat lengannya di atas kusen jendela dan menyandarkan dagunya disana, menatap pemuda berambut raven yang tengah bermain basket di tengah lapangan sana. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyipitkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar saat pemuda raven itu berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke lagi, huh?" suara Yamanaka Ino membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Ino yang kini tengah cekikikan tidak jelas. Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal dan mencubit lengan Ino pelan, "kau mengagetkanku, _pig_!"

Ino tertawa pelan, "habisnya kau memperhatikan si Uchiha itu tanpa berkedip, sih!"

Sakura tak menanggapi, hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali menatap ke arah lapangan basket. Ino melirik temannya itu, kemudian kembali terkikik, "mau sampai kapan kau menjadi penggemar rahasia seperti itu, hm? Bukankah lebih baik kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu?"

"Tidak akan!" Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino, menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal walau tak urung semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "bukankah lebih baik begitu daripada kau terus memperhatikannya seperti seorang _stalker_? Lagipula, aku tahu, di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, kau pasti juga ingin memilikinya, iya 'kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya menunduk dan mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya pada lantai. Yeah—Ino benar. Dia ingin memiliki Sasuke, tentu saja. Karena dia normal. Hey—siapa yang tidak akan tergila-gila pada pemuda dengan seribu pesona itu? Siapa yang tidak akan tergila-gila pada pemuda dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu? Hanya gadis tidak normal yang tidak tergila-gila—dan Sakura adalah gadis yang normal.

Gadis Haruno itu menghela napas pelan, menatap Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke tepi lapangan diiringi teriakan-teriakan gadis yang –menurut Sakura- norak sekali. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menatap Ino.

"Um... kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku, kau mau membantu 'kan?" tanya Sakura pelan, membuat Ino tertawa, menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu membantumu, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon besar yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah dengan perasaan tak menentu. Matanya kembali tertuju pada kotak yang berisi coklat di tangannya. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, melirik Ino yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Ino? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka coklat?" kata Sakura pesimis. Yeah—hari ini dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, dan entah kenapa firasatnya buruk. Apakah Sasuke akan menolaknya?—kalau begitu dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk tidak menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"Pasti berhasil, Sakura... percayalah padaku." Ujar Ino meyakinkan sembari menepuk bahu Sakura sekali. Sakura menatap temannya itu, sebelum kemudian tersenyum. Menghela napas panjang, Sakura mengintip dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi, dan dia melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya—ke arah pohon tempat Sakura dan Ino bersembunyi. Mata Sakura membulat dan gadis itu kembali bersembunyi.

"Dia berjalan kemari, Ino!" bisik Sakura panik. Aduh! Kenapa mendadak semua kata yang sudah di rancang di otaknya bubar jalan? Sakura menggigit bibir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Tenang, Sakura. Jangan panik seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa, Sakura... percayalah padaku." Kata Ino menenangkan. Sakura mengangguk, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sakura kembali mengintip, dan Sasuke semakin mendekat.

_'Aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa.'_ Mengatakannya berkali-kali dalam hati, Sakura mendengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat... semakin dekat...

Diliriknya Ino yang mengangguk mantap dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara memberi semangat. Sakura mengangguk, kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil membungkukkan badan dan menyodorkan kotak coklat ke arah 'Sasuke'.

"A-ano..." tuh 'kan, Sakura lupa apa yang harus di katakan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya pelan dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat.

"I-itu... se-sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukaimu dan aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Um, a-aku benar-benar menyukaimu, maukah kau... ja-jadi ke-kekasihku?" fiuh, akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur juga dari bibir Sakura walaupun agak terbata-bata. Tapi kemudian jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat kotak coklat di tangannya diambil. Mata Sakura membulat.

"Menyukaiku, ya?" uh? Kenapa rasanya suaranya berbeda?

"Baiklah, kita pacaran." Kata-kata itu membuat mata Sakura kembali membulat tak percaya. Bahkan gadis itu nyaris pingsan.

_'Sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke!'_—innernya berteriak-teriak norak. Sakura nyaris melompat-lompat kegirangan saat matanya menangkap pria berambut perak dengan mata berlainan warna yang berdiri di depannya, memegang kotak coklatnya tadi.

_TUNGGU!_—Sakura menjerit dalam hati, menatap pria itu yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya dengan mata menyipit.

_DIA BUKAN SASUKE!_—Oh Tuhan... rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Pria di depannya bukan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Hatake Kakashi, guru Matematika yang suka membaca buku mesum kapan pun dan dimana pun. Dan Sakura baru saja meminta gurunya yang mesum itu untuk menjadi pacarnya? What the hell!

"Ka-Kakashi-_sensei_..." hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Agaknya gadis itu masih _shock_. Sementara Kakashi yang berada di depannya hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "aku tidak menyangka kau akan menembakku di halaman belakang sekolah saat aku sedang mencari Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno-_san_—ah, mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Sakura, iya 'kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya menatap gurunya itu tanpa berkedip. Kakashi kembali tersenyum, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "kau tahu 'kan kalau ada larangan tentang murid dan guru yang tidak boleh berpacaran? Sepertinya kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini, Sakura—ah, apa aku harus memanggilmu 'Sakura-_chan_'?—dan jangan sampai Tsunade-_sensei_ tahu, atau kita akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini." Celoteh Kakashi panjang lebar yang sama sekali tidak di tanggapi oleh Sakura—gadis itu masih _shock_ sampai sekarang.

"Nah, Sakura-_chan_, terima kasih atas pernyataan cintamu dan terima kasih coklatnya. Walaupun aku tidak begitu suka makanan yang manis, tapi sepertinya coklat ini enak. Kalau begitu, aku ke kantor dulu. _Jaa ne._" Kakashi kembali tersenyum, menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura lembut dan berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih _shock_.

"A-apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" bergumam pelan, Sakura mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi—tidak! Dia sekarang berpacaran dengan gurunya sendiri? OH NO!

"_Forehead_~! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekikan Ino membuat Sakura tersentak dan menoleh, menatap sahabatnya itu yang kini balas menatapnya tak percaya. Ino mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura dengan kencang dan mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu, "kau salah orang, _forehead_! SALAH ORANG!"—yeah, tanpa diberitahu pun Sakura tahu kalau dia salah orang.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?" Ino memijat pelipisnya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pening mengurusi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sakura menatap Ino, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi, Ino..." ujar Sakura parau, membuat Ino mendengus pelan, "sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi, Sakura..."

"Ino... bunuh aku sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola~ saya balik lagi bawa ff yang errr—gaje mungkin XD**

**Oh ya, ff ini pernah saya post di facebook, tapi ceritanya agak saya ubah walaupun intinya sama XD**

**Mind to rewiew? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Naruto, apa kau melihat Sasuke?"_

_Tanya Hatake Kakashi pada siswanya yang berambut pirang itu. Uzumaki Naruto menoleh, menatap gurunya, "tidak, sensei. Tapi mungkin dia berada di halaman belakang sekolah seperti biasa."_

_"Aa, arigatou."_

**_._**

**_._**

_Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang sekolah—seperti biasa, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan jauh dari fansgirl-nya yang rata-rata labil itu. Tapi kali ini wajahnya yang biasanya datar terlihat agak kusut—mungkin gara-gara fansgirl-nya yang setiap hari makin bertambah. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah pohon besar, saat sebuah suara terdengar._

_"Oi, teme! Kakashi-sensei mencarimu." Sasuke tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda raven itu kembali mendengus pelan, dan berbalik keluar dari halaman belakang sekolah menuju kantor. Dan tepat setelah Sasuke pergi, Kakashi sampai di halaman belakang sekolah._

_—dan itu adalah awal mula dari kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Haruno Sakura_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Mistake!_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Genre : Rommance, Drama_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : OOC, gaje, aneh, abal, typos_**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Haruno Sakura mendesah pelan, melipat lengannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana sambil bergumam 'aku salah orang' dan 'aku bodoh' berkali-kali—mirip orang gila. Dan itu membuat Yamanaka Ino yang duduk di depannya bergidik ngeri. Jangan-jangan Sakura memang sudah gila!

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, _forehead_... kau membuatku takut!" kata Ino, membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang kusut dan menatap Ino memelas, "apa yang harus kulakukan, _pig_? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu, dan—" mendadak wajah Sakura berubah horor, "—aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini! TIDAK!"

"Tenanglah, Sakura!" Ino mengguncangkan bahu Sakura, berusaha menyadarkan kembali temannya itu, "berpikirlah dengan jernih, Sakura! Kau masih bisa melakukan sesuatu! Seperti... memutuskan Kakashi-_sensei_, misalnya?"

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, wajah Sakura yang tadinya horor dan kusut berubah cerah, menatap sahabatnya itu berbinar-binar.

"Kau benar, _pig_! Aku bisa memutuskannya! Ah, kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi!" ujar Sakura senang, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya, dan jari-jari kurusnya bergerak dengan lincah di atas layar ponsel _touchscreen_ itu. Ino mengerutkan kening, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memutuskan Kakashi-_sensei _tentu saja! Dan bilang kalau tadi itu salah paham!" kata Sakura riang, sementara jari-jarinya terus bergerak mencari nomor gurunya itu.

"Errr—_forehead_..." Ino menggaruk pipinya, "memangnya kau punya—"

"Ah!" seruan Sakura membuat Ino tersentak kaget, menatap Sakura yang kini sudah kembali dalam _mode_ galaunya; berwajah horor dan kusut. Ah, Ino sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi—

"Aku tidak punya nomor Kakashi-_sensei_, _pig_." Bingo. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat merah mudanya itu. Sementara Sakura mencengkeram rambut merah mudanya frustasi. Ah, kenapa rasanya hari ini dia bodoh sekali? Dimana otaknya yang biasanya encer? Dimana Haruno Sakura yang selalu juara kelas? Yang ada disini hanyalah Haruno Sakura yang menggalau karena salah nembak orang.

"Sepertinya aku harus memutuskan Kakashi-_sensei_ secara langsung, _pig_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan tangan kiri memegang buku dan tangan kanan memegang kapur, kemudian pria itu menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis dan kembali menerangkan. Sementara Sakura duduk di bangkunya dengan tidak sabar sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding yang rasanya berputar lambat sekali. Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Kapan bel pulang akan berbunyi? Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memutuskan gurunya itu!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haruno-_san_?" suara bariton itu membuat Sakura tersentak, menatap Kakashi yang balas menatapnya errr—khawatir, mungkin? Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu sekarang dia mendadak gugup menghadapi gurunya yang tampan (tapi mesum) itu.

"Haruno-_san_?" suara Kakashi mengejutkan Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gadis itu tersenyum gugup, mengusap tengkuknya, "ah, yah—saya baik-baik saja, _sensei_." Kakashi menyipitkan matanya tak percaya, tapi kemudian pria itu mengangguk dan kembali mengajar, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Untung saja Kakashi tidak mencurigainya. Gadis itu kembali melirik jam dinding dan tersenyum lebar saat bel pulang berbunyi.

"Nah, sampai disini dulu pelajaran hari ini. Selamat siang." Ujar Kakashi mengakhiri pelajaran dan melangkah keluar kelas. Cepat-cepat Sakura memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan berlari keluar menyusul Kakashi. Sementara Ino yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Dasar."

**.**

**.**

"_Sensei_!" panggilan Sakura membuat langkah Kakashi terhenti. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Sakura berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Haruno-_san_?"—ah, sebenarnya dia ingin memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan yang mesra seperti 'Sakura-_chan_', 'darling', atau mungkin 'honey'. Tapi ini masih di sekolah, dan tentunya Kakashi tidak bisa memanggil Sakura dan panggilan-panggilan itu.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, wajahnya mendadak serius, "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan, _sensei_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, Sakura, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kakashi menyesap kopinya, kemudian menatap Sakura yang tengah menunduk. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di _cafe_. Yah, berbicara di luar sekolah itu lebih bebas.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, meremas ujung roknya dengan gugup—lebih tepatnya, gadis itu mendadak gugup. "A-ano..."

_Triririririt~_

Dering ponsel Kakashi membuat Sakura tersentak dan menatap gurunya itu. Kakashi meringis, "permisi sebentar ya, Sakura." Berkata seperti itu, Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ya tuhan... tadi itu apa? Kenapa tadi mendadak Sakura jadi gugup sekali? Padahal dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memutuskan gurunya itu. Tapi kenapa—

_Argh!_—Sakura mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi. Dia harus bisa memutuskan gurunya! Harus bisa! Harus bi—

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu... tadi itu telepon dari kepala sekolah..." Kakashi tersenyum dan kembali duduk di depan Sakura, menatap gadis di depannya, "nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "_sensei_—"

_Tririririririt~_

_SIAL!_—Sakura berteriak dalam hati saat giliran ponselnya yang berdering. Siapa sih orang sialan yang meneleponnya di saat seperti ini? Sakura benar-benar akan mengutuknya jadi kodok!

Dengan kesal, diambilnya ponsel di dalam saku roknya, dan Sakura kembali berteriak dalam hati saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponslenya. Ino _pig_.

Berdecak pelan, Sakura menatap Kakashi, meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon sebentar. Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjawab telepon Ino.

"_Pig_—"

"_Forehead_~~! Apa kau sudah berhasil memutuskan Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Aku baru saja—"

"Ah! Kau pasti belum sempat memutuskannya, ya? Tsk! Seharusnya kau cepat melakukannya, Sakura! Kau tidak ingin kesalah pahaman itu terus berlanjut 'kan?"

"_Pig_, aku baru saja mau—"

"Tsk, kau itu payah, Sakura! Harusnya kau—"

"INI AKU BARU SAJA MAU MELAKUKANNYA, _PIG_! TAPI KAU MENELEPONKU DAN MENGACAUKAN SEMUANYA!"—ups! Sepertinya Sakura mulai marah. Dan itu membuat Ino harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga di seberang sana. Dia tidak mau pendengarannya terganggu setelah diteriaki Sakura seperti itu.

"Oh? Kau baru saja mau melakukannya? Hehe, maaf deh kalau aku mengganggu. Semoga berhasil kalau begitu."

_Tut._

_Fiuh_—Sakura menghela napas lega. Kemudian kembali berbalik, menatap Kakashi yang balas menatapnya bingung. Sakura meringis, "tadi itu, Ino... yah, dia kadang menyebalkan."

Kakashi tertawa pelan, "tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?"

Yeah—kembali ke topik. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, memantapkan (?) diri. Kali ini dia harus berhasil mengatakannya sebelum gangguan kembali datang.

"Sebaiknyakitaputussajasenseikarenatadiituhanyasalahpaham." Yosh—Sakura berhasil mengatakannya walaupun sangat cepat dan tidak ada jeda sama sekali. Kakashi mengerutkan kening bingung, "kau bilang apa tadi? Jangan cepat-cepat, Sakura..."

Sakura menggeram pelan. Benar-benar deh! Saat dia sudah berhasil mengatakannya, Kakashi malah tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan tadi! Saat dia akan mengatakannya baik-baik malah banyak gangguan yang mengacaukannya. Argh! Mungkin lain kali saja dia mengatakannya.

Gadis merah muda itu mendesah pelan, menyambar tasnya dan bangkit, "mungkin saya akan mengatakannya lain kali saja, _sensei_... saya harus  
pulang sekarang." Sakura melangkah hendak pergi saat Kakashi menarik tangannya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar pria itu. Sakura tersenyum tipis, menggeleng lemah, "tidak usah, _sensei_... saya bisa pulang sendiri. Sampai jumpa."

Kakashi melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Pria itu menghela napas, mengacak rambut peraknya pelan.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Membingungkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkah dengan pelan, menunduk, mengamati ujung sepatunya. Lalu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ah, ternyata, memutuskan Kakashi itu tidak semudah yang Sakura pikirkan. Tidak semudah mengatakan 'kita putus' dan semuanya berakhir. Tuhan belum menghendakinya putus dengan Kakashi... mungkin?

_Argh!_—Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Konyol sekali!

"Hei, nona manis... apa yang kau lakukan sendirian malam-malam begini, hm?" kata sebuah suara, membuat Sakura mendongak, dan langkahnya terhenti saat tiga orang pria tidak dikenal berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Sakura menelan ludah pelan. Siapa pria-pria ini? Apa mereka preman? Oh, tidak!

"Hei, mau bermain bersama kami?" salah satu dari mereka yang berwajah seram dengan banyak _pierching_ di sana-sini, mencolek dagu Sakura genit, membuat gadis itu menepis tangannya, dan reflek mundur selangkah.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura takut, memeluk tasnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Kau hanya perlu bermain bersama kami. Bagaimana, hm?" kali ini seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang bertanya. Sakura kembali menelan ludah pelan, "ti-tidak mau! Dan jangan mendekat!" teriak gadis itu saat pria-pria itu melangkah maju. Mereka tertawa, membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung. Apa yang lucu?

"Dia bilang dia tidak mau? Tsk, sayang sekali!" si pria ber-_pierching_ itu memberi isyarat dengan dagunya, dan tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka yang berwajah seperti hiu sudah berada di belakang Sakura, mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis itu dengan kuat. Sakura berontak.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Sakura, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pria itu. Tapi pria itu malah semakin erat mencengkeram bahunya, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Percuma kau berteriak. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya." Si pria ber-_pierching_ mendekat, menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan ujung jarinya. Sakura memalingkan wajah, memejamkan mata.

'_Siapa saja, tolong selamatkan aku!'_

Duak!

"Argh!"

Brak!

Gubrak!

Sakura membuka matanya saat mendengar suara-suara itu. Dilihatnya dua pria itu terkapar tak berdaya sambil merintih kesakitan. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada orang yang menyelamatkannya. Dan orang itu—

"Lepaskan gadis itu."

—Kakashi-_sensei_?

"Ti-tidak akan!" Sakura merasakan tubuh di belakangnya menegang, dan tangan yang mencengkeram bahunya bergetar.

"Tsk. Lepaskan gadis itu sekarang juga. Kau ingin berakhir seperti teman-temanmu itu, huh?" Kakashi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tak ada jawaban dari pria di belakang Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan rasakan cengkeraman di bahunya mengendur, dan detik berikutnya Kakashi menarik gadis itu mendekat. Sementara tiga orang preman itu melarikan diri.

"Tsk, dasar banci." Gumam Kakashi meremehkan. Kemudian tatapan pria itu beralih pada Sakura yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya pria itu, memeriksa tubuh Sakura apakah ada yang terluka. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, menatap Kakashi yang kini menatapnya lega. Pria itu tersenyum –yang terlihat sangat menawan di mata Sakura- dan merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Sakura berdebar.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Sakura." Bisik Kakashi tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gadis merah muda itu.

Ah, kenapa mendadak sekarang Sakura jadi ragu-ragu untuk memutuskan Kakashi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~~ saya balik lagi bawa chapter dua... dan semoga chapter ini enggak mengecewakan walopun menurut saya agak aneh #plak dan makasih banyak buat yang udah rewiew~~**

**Mind to review? ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mistake!_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Genre : Rommance, Humor_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : OOC, gaje, aneh, abal, typos_**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

_—Apa aku benar-benar harus memutuskan Kakashi-sensei?_

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit yang mulai gelap di luar sana. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Apa dia benar-benar harus memutuskan gurunya itu? Yah—maksudnya, Kakashi adalah orang yang baik. Memikirkan itu, ingatan Sakura kembali pada kejadian tadi, saat Kakashi menyelamatkannya dari tiga preman itu. Saat Kakashi membisikkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa terdengar romantis di telinga Sakura. Apalagi saat pria itu memeluknya erat. Ah, mengingatnya saja membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak boleh berpacaran dengannya. Lagipula Kakashi-_sensei_ itu guruku sendiri. Usianya terpaut jauh dariku. Dan kejadian aku menembak Kakashi-_sensei_ itu hanya kesalah pahaman."

Berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Ya, dia harus memutuskan Kakashi. Tapi—

Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh bagian depan pakaiannya. Kenapa rasanya dia ragu-ragu? Apa dia mulai menyukai Kakashi?

"Tidak, tidak!" Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dia menyukai gurunya sendiri? Sakura menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya, mengacak rambut merah muda sebahunya pelan. Gadis itu bangkit, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

—_lebih baik tidur daripada memikirkan Kakashi-sensei._

Tapi baru beberapa detik memejamkan mata, Sakura kembali membuka matanya sembari mengerang pelan. Dia tidak bisa tidur! Saat memejamkan matanya, yang ada malah bayangan Kakashi yang tampan dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi dan mata heterokromia-nya, juga senyuman pria itu yang sangat menawan.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, berbaring tengkurap dan menyurukkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"_Kuso_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa~! _Forehead_~! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau berantakan seperti itu?" teriakan Ino pagi itu membuat Sakura yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar, menatap kesal sahabatnya itu sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, "diamlah, _pig_. Aku mengantuk. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Kau baik-baik saja, _forehead_? Ah ya, bagaimana acara memutuskan Kakashi-sensei kemarin?" tanya Ino bersemangat, membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ino dengan kesal. "Gagal."

"Eeeh? Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku!" Ino memukul-mukul meja Sakura, membuat gadis merah muda itu mendengus kesal dan menegakkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Banyak gangguan yang mengacaukan." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, mengingat gangguan-gangguan yang terjadi kemarin benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Mata Ino membulat, "gangguan? Misalnya gangguan seperti apa?"

"Teleponmu kemarin benar-benar mengganggu dan mengacaukan semuanya." Sakura menatap tajam Ino yang hanya terkekeh dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat Sakura gemas sendiri.

"Begitu, ya? Maaf, deh... tapi, apa kau masih berencana memutuskan Kakashi-_sensei_?" wajah Ino yang mendadak serius membuat Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup. Gadis merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menolak untuk menatap Ino yang balas menatapnya dengan bersemangat.

"Entahlah, _pig_..." ujar Sakura lirih sembari menunduk, memainkan ujung roknya. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Sakura, sebelum kemudian mengerling jail, "aah~ maksudmu kau menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_, begitu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mendelik ke arah Ino, "a-aku tidak berkata seperti itu, _pig_! Maksudku—bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai guruku sendiri? Lagipula Kakashi-_sensei_ itu lebih tua dariku. Dia sudah dewasa, dan tentunya dia juga menyukai wanita dewasa, jadi Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak mungkin menyukaiku, dan—"

"Jadi, maksudmu kau menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_ tapi Kakashi-_sensei _ tidak menyukai remaja seperti dirimu, begitu?" Ino terkikik geli, membuat Sakura salah tingkah, "aku tidak bilang seperti itu, Ino! Argh, kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Ino kembali terkikik, "iya, iya... aku tahu... eh, tapi menurutku, tidak ada salahnya kau berpacaran dengan Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Ha?" Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya, "kemarin, kau termasuk orang yang paling _shock_ saat aku salah menyatakan cinta. Dan sekarang kau mendukungku berpacaran dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ begitu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu itu, _pig_."

"Maksudku, tidak ada salahnya dicoba 'kan? Lagipula ini menarik. Biasanya, orang menjalin suatu hubungan atas dasar cinta. Tapi sekarang, kau menjalin hubungan atas dasar kesalahan. Bukankah itu menarik sekali?" ujar Ino bersemangat, membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal.

—yeah, tidak ada gunanya mengurusi Ino yang sepertinya semakin menggila itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Putus. Tidak. Putus. Tidak. Putus. Tid—argh!" Sakura menggeram pelan, menutup buku di depannya dan menjambak rambut merah mudanya sendiri dengan frustasi. Gadis itu menjatuhkan kepala merah mudanya ke meja. Dia ada diperpustakaan sekarang, tapi tidak ada satupun buku yang dia baca—daritadi dia hanya membolak-balik halaman buku sambil bergumam 'putus-tidak', sama sekali tidak membacanya. Dia masih bimbang; apakah dia akan memutuskan Kakashi atau tidak. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan Kakashi –bukankah memang dari awal dia tidak pernah berniat untuk berpacaran dengan Kakashi?- tapi hatinya berkata lain. Sepertinya, dia mulai menyukai Kakashi... mungkin?

"Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng keras. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia jatuh cinta pada Kakashi hanya karena Kakashi menyelamatkannya dari preman-preman itu? Yah, walaupun Sakura akui kalau saat itu Kakashi terlihat keren—sangat keren malah.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Sungguh, memikirkan perasaannya sendiri saja benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Gadis itu kembali menghela napas, memijat pelipisnya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pening.

"Yo, Sakura." Sakura nyaris terjatuh dari bangku yang didudukinya saat suara bariton itu terdengar tepat di telinganya. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah tak bersalah. Sakura berdecak kesal, "kau mengagetkanku, _sensei_!"

"Ahaha, maaf... habisnya kau terlihat stress sekali." Kakashi mengambil tempat untuk duduk di depan Sakura, menatap murid –sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Sakura mendengus.

_'Yeah, stress karena memikirkan bagaimana cara memutuskanmu, sensei'_—kata Sakura, dalam hati tentu saja. Gadis itu membuka buku yang sedari tadi hanya dibolak-baliknya, berpura-pura membaca—walau pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena Kakashi menatapnya lekat.

Sakura mendengus pelan, melirik Kakashi yang masih betah menatapnya, "apa ada yang aneh di wajahku, _sensei_?"

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, berbisik, "tidak... kau cantik."

"Berisik." Ketus Sakura, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memanas pada buku yang dibacanya, membuat Kakashi kembali terkekeh pelan. Ah, kenapa Sakura manis sekali, sih?

"Ah ya, Sakura... kau ada waktu hari sabtu nanti?" tanya Kakashi, membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kakashi yang kini balas menatapnya lekat. Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Me-memangnya ada apa?" memilih untuk kembali menatap buku di depannya, Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Yeah—dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa Kakashi mengajaknya berkencan. Ya Tuhan... rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak sekarang juga—pasalnya, dia tidak pernah berniat berpacaran dengan gurunya itu, bahkan dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kencannya dengan Kakashi hari sabtu nanti.

Kakashi tersenyum, memajukan tubuhnya untuk kembali berbisik pada Sakura, "kau tentunya tahu kalau aku mengajakmu kencan, Haruno... baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu sabtu nanti." Berkata seperti itu, Kakashi mengacak rambut sebahu Sakura pelan, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan melangkah pergi.

"Kencan, ya?" desah Sakura pelan, menatap punggung Kakashi yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu. Gadis merah muda itu kembali mendesah pelan. Saat dia berencana memutuskan Kakashi, pria itu malah mengajaknya kencan.

Menghela napas pelan, Sakura bangkit hendak keluar dari perpustakaan. Tapi langkah gadis itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan datar dan wajah stoic andalannya.

_Tidak!_—Sakura menjerit panik dalam hati, tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke melihat adegan barusan dan mendengar apa yang Kakashi katakan barusan? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke melaporkannya pada Tsunade-_sensei_ dan Sakura akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah! OH NO!

"Errr—Uchiha-_san_, tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Yah—maksudku, aku dan Kakashi _-sensei_ itu dekat, maksudku, kami tidak sedekat itu dan—"

"Bukan urusanku." Potong Sasuke, kembali menekuni buku di depannya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "eh?"

Sasuke berdecak pelan, "berisik."

Sakura masih mematung ditempatnya, bahkan saat Sasuke bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Sungguh, dia hanya ber-'eh' dan Sasuke mengatainya berisik? Yeah—Uchiha satu itu memang menyebalkan, walau tak urung semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura melihat betapa kerennya Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bilang hari sabtu ada acara. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Umino Iruka, menatap Kakashi yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kakashi melirik Iruka sekilas, sebelum kemudian bergumam sebagai jawaban, "hn."

Iruka berdecak pelan, menatap temannya itu, sebelum kemudian terbelalak terkejut saat mengingat sesuatu, "ah, jangan bilang kalau kau mau kencan dengan gadis itu? Siapa namanya? Haruma?"

"Haruno." Ralat Kakashi. Iruka menjentikkan jarinya, "nah, itu maksudku. Dia itu muridmu 'kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya? Ah, Kakashi... bukankah dia terlalu muda untukmu, hm?"

"Dia memang muridku, dan dia memang menyatakan cintanya padaku tiba-tiba. Dan aku tidak setua itu." Kakashi mendengus pelan, menyesap kopinya.

"Tapi dia 'kan muridmu sendiri. Memangnya kau mencintainya?" tanya Iruka, membuat gerakan tangan Kakashi pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya terhenti. Iris berlainan warna miliknya menatap Iruka yang balas menatapnya penuh tanya. Kakashi menghela napas pelan, beralih menatap keluar jendela _cafe_.

"Cinta, ya?" desah Kakashi pelan.

_—ah, apa dia mencintai Sakura? Apa Sakura juga mencintainya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola~~~ saya balik lagi bawa chapter tiga~~~**

**Update-nya enggak kelamaan 'kan? Huehehe XD maklum, kemaren-kemaren sempet males ngetik padahal udah ada ide -_-**

**Mungkin, chapter tiga ini ceritanya agak aneh, dan sinetron banget -_- maklumlah, otak sinetron~ wkwk**

**Oh ya, makasih pake banget bagi yang udah rewiew, follow, dan fav fic ini~~ dan buat chapter 4 mungkin update-nya agak lama~ mengingat kadang saya males banget buat negtik padahal ide banyak -_-**

**Okeh~~ daripada banyak omong, akhir kata—**

**Mind to review? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mistake!_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Genre : Rommance, Drama_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : OOC, gaje, aneh, abal, typos_**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa~! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Pekik Ino diseberang sana, membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening tak suka dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Temannya yang satu itu memang berisik sekali. Baru mendengar Kakashi mengajaknya berkencan saja sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana reaksi Ino kalau mendengar Kakashi akan menikahi Sakura?—oke, yang terakhir itu tidak penting.

"_Pig_, bisakah kau tidak teriak?" dengus Sakura. Terdengar suara kekehan diseberang sana, "habisnya, kau bilang mau memutuskan Kakashi-_sensei_, tapi malah kau menerima ajakan kencannya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "aku tidak bilang aku menerimanya!"

"Yeah, tapi kau juga tidak menolaknya 'kan?" kata Ino diseberang sana, membuat Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya. Dia memang tidak bilang apa-apa soal kencan itu pada Kakashi—lagipula Kakashi tidak memberinya waktu untuk menjawab 'kan? Pria itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengajak Sakura kencan.

"Ino, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku memutuskan Kakashi-_sensei_ setelah kencan hari sabtu nanti?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, takut kalau Ino kembali berteriak-teriak diseberang sana.

"KAU GILA, SAKURA!"—nah, 'kan...

"Kau tidak mungkin memutuskannya saat kencan pertama kalian 'kan? Itu gila sekali!" tambah Ino. Sakura memilih untuk diam, menatap boneka teddy bear yang ada di sudut ranjangnya.

"Sakura—"

"Kau tahu 'kan, ini semua karena kesalahanku. Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin pada perasaanku. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu apakah Kakashi-_sensei_ menyukaiku atau tidak... kami tidak begitu dekat, Ino... bahkan nomornya saja aku tidak punya." Lirih Sakura. Ino menghela napas, "terserah kau sajalah... tapi, pastikan keputusan yang kau ambil itu keputusan yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cinta, ya?" Kakashi mendesah pelan, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya. Cinta? Apakah dia mencintai Sakura? Apakah Sakura mencintainya? Entahlah, Kakashi sendiri juga masih bingung pada perasaannya. Pasalnya, gadis itu menyatakan cinta padanya dengan tiba-tiba saat dia sedang mencari Sasuke waktu itu. Kakashi sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menerima Sakura begitu saja.

Pria itu menghela napas. Yeah—dia memang tahu Sakura, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu siswi berprestasi seperti dia? Ditambah warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Tapi, Kakashi hanya sekedar tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan gadis itu.

Kakashi kembali menghela napas, mengacak rambut peraknya. Kalau dia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan gadis itu, kenapa dia malah mengajaknya berkencan?

Yeah... mungkin, setelah kencan dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Keningnya berkerut tak suka. Sedangkan Ino duduk dengan santai diatas ranjang Sakura.

"_Pig_, bukankah ini berlebihan?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Ino yang balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, "berlebihan bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Err—menurutku ini berlebihan. Kami hanya akan kencan. Aku bahkan tidak tau kemana Kakashi-_sensei_ akan membawaku." Sakura kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin; dress berwarna merah jambu selutut dengan renda-renda (yang menurut Sakura norak sekali), rambut merah jambunya yang sebahu dibiarkan terurai dengan jepit bunga besar, juga _high heels_ yang menurut Sakura berlebihan.

"Itu tidak berlebihan, Sakura..." Ino bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Sakura, menyentuh bahu temannya itu, "bagaimana kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ mengajakmu ke sebuah restoran bintang lima? Kau tidak mungkin 'kan mengenakan kaosmu yang biasa itu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, "yeah—tapi menurutku kami hanya akan kencan _biasa_. Jadi ini terlalu berlebihan, menurutku."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, melipat tangannya di depan dada, "terserah kau sajalah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, disinilah Sakura—di dalam mobil bersama Kakashi yang fokus menyetir. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya pelan, melirik Kakashi di sampingnya yang tampak tampan dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans hitamnya, juga jaket abu-abu yang terkesan santai. Diam-diam Sakura menghela napas lega. Untung dia segera mengganti dress-nya tadi dengan celana jeans dan kaos merah mudanya yang biasa.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" suara Kakashi membuat Sakura tersentak pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Kakashi yang sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, "ah, tidak..."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "kukira ada sesuatu. Kau menatapku terus dari tadi. Aku tampan, ya?" Sakura bisa mendengar nada menggoda dalam bicara Kakashi, membuat wajahnya menghangat.

"_Se-sensei_ terlalu percaya diri!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Kakashi melihat wajahnya yang memerah—yang pastinya tampak konyol. Kakashi terkekeh pelan, "kau lucu sekali."

Dan sekali lagi, wajahnya dibuat memerah oleh kata-kata Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kegirangan saat dia dan Kakashi melangkah memasuki sebuah taman hiburan. Ah, sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak kemari dan sekarang dia merasa sangat senang. Kakashi yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis, "kau terlihat senang sekali, Sakura."

"Tentu saja!" seru Sakura senang, menatap Kakashi berbinar-binar, "sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari _sensei_, dan rasanya menyenangkan sekali!—ano..." tiba-tiba Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, membuat kening Kakashi berkerut, "ada apa?"

"_Etto_—boleh aku berteriak?" tanya Sakura hati-hati seolah takut Kakashi marah. Sementara Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Pria itu baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya kenapa Sakura ingin berteriak, saat tiba-tiba gadis merah muda itu sudah berteriak dengan kencang.

"_Yatta~!_ Ayo, _sensei_, kita naik itu!" teriak Sakura, menarik tangan Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah, tersenyum lembut menatap gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah~ lelahnya~" Sakura menghempaskan pantatnya pada salah satu bangku di cafetaria, diikuti Kakashi yang duduk di depannya dengan wajah seperti orang mau muntah. Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya. Yeah—mereka naik berbagai macam wahana tadi. Dan Sakura mengajak Kakashi untuk naik _roller coaster_ berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya Kakashi tepar seperti itu.

"Kau butuh minuman bersoda untuk meredakan mualmu, _sensei_..." ujar Sakura, kembali terkikik saat Kakashi melayangkan tatapan tajam pada gadis itu.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Sakura... menyuruhku naik wahana menyeramkan itu berkali-kali. Memangnya kau tidak takut?" Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Sakura yang kembali terkikik, "_gomen_... habisnya wahana itu menyenangkan sekali. Aku takut _sensei_ akan menyesal kalau tidak menaikinya."

Kakashi _sweatdrop_ mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dia tidak akan mungkin menyesal tidak menaiki wahana yang membuat jantungnya seolah tertinggal itu. Tapi tak urung pria itu tersenyum lembut melihat wajah cerah Sakura yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi membelokkan mobilnya memasuki sebuah gang, dan menghentikan mobilnya saat sampai di sebuah rumah yang sederhana—rumah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih, sebelum kemudian turun dari mobil Kakashi.

Gadis merah muda itu baru saja melangkah hendak memasuki rumahnya saat dia teringat sesuatu. Sakura teringat kata-katanya pada Ino.

_"Ino, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku memutuskan Kakashi-sensei setelah kencan hari sabtu nanti?"_

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, berbalik dengan perlahan. Menatap Kakashi balas menatapnya, menunggu gadis itu masuk. Sakura menunduk. Apa dia benar-benar akan memutuskan Kakashi? Setelah apa yang mereka lalui seharian ini? Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk tetap memutuskan Kakashi, tapi hatinya berontak. Rasanya... Sakura tidak rela kalau semuanya harus berakhir secepat ini.

Sakura menatik napas panjang. Tapi itu adalah keputusannya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya setelah kencan pertama mereka.

Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kakashi sembari tersenyum, "_sensei_—"

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, "hn?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat senang." Sakura tidak tahu, kenapa malah kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya? Bukannya kalimat seperti; "kita putus saja" atau sebagainya? Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya, sementara tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, apalagi saat Kakashi tersenyum sembari mendekat ke arahnya, mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang, Sakura." Ujar Kakashi, menepuk pelan kepala merah muda Sakura, sebelum kemudian pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, "aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura bergeming, menatap mobil Kakashi yang berjalan perlahan, kemudian menghilang di ujung gang. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Ah, lagi-lagi rencananya untuk memutuskan Kakashi gagal. Dan dia sendirilah yang membuat semuanya kacau.

Gadis merah muda itu kembali mendesah pelan, berbalik hendak memasuki rumahnya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah kantong plastik di tangannya. Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke melihat semuanya tadi; saat dia keluar dari mobil Kakashi, dan saat Kakashi mengecup keningnya tadi. TIDAK!

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, meremas tangannya dengan gugup, "U-Uchiha-_san_... i-itu tadi tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan... ka-kami hanya—"

"Hn, bukan urusanku." Ujar Sasuke datar seperti biasanya, sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi melewati Sakura dengan tampang _stoic_-nya yang seperti biasa. Sakura menghela napas pelan, merutuki dirinya sendiri, saat tiba-tiba suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Haruno—" dengan cepat Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang errr—Sakura tidak tahu apa arti tatapan itu, yang jelas tatapan pemuda itu tidak datar seperti biasanya, "y-ya?"

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, "anggap saja aku tidak melihat semuanya tadi."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Sasuke yang kini melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Jadi, Sasuke melihat semuanya tadi? Dan menyuruhnya untuk menganggap kalau Sasuke tidak melihatnya?

_MANA BISA!_—Sakura mencengkeram rambut merah mudanya, menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap Sasuke tidak melihat apa-apa kalau nyatanya pemuda itu melihat semuanya?

_Argh!_—kenapa rasanya semua semakin rumit?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola~~~ saya balik lagi bawa chapter empat~~~**

**Maaf ya kalo update-nya kelamaan #bow soalnya kemarin-kemarin sempet kehilangan feel dan enggak ada ide sama sekali -_- ini juga ngetiknya kilat~ hehe XD oh ya, buat yang minta ada SasuSaku-nya (Sasukenya suka sama Sakura), insya allah deh ya~~ kalo ada feel-nya XD**

**oh ya, makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav, ato nge-follow ff ini~~ #pelukcium XD**

**akhir kata—**

**mind to review? ^^**


End file.
